


The real Black Panther

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flogging, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony's little 'massage' session is interrupted by the most manipulative and cunning creature on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real Black Panther

Loki trembled in anticipation of the first blow. Lying on his front, wrists tied together and attached to the headrest, he could only wait for the punishment to begin. The question he asked himself was what Tony decided to use, a paddle or a flogger? Or maybe simply his belt. The last option aroused Loki most, for some reason, he found it most thrilling. Regardless of the tool used, the end result was the same, a shaky, weepy Loki, making promises he couldn't keep and Tony tenderly tending to his aching, bruised back. Exactly what both of them needed after a long day.

The vague sounds behind Loki could mean anything. Tomy liked to keep him guessing when it was going to start. Sometimes teasing lasted long enough to make Loki beg. 'Hit me,' he would say, his voice strained. 'Do it already. Please.' Even that might not be enough for Tony. This time, however, he skipped that frustrating part and smacked Loki hard without a warning. A satisfyingly loud yelp Loki couldn't stifle only spurred Tony on and he raised his hand again. Loki unwillingly tensed, prepared for another jolt of pain. To his shock, it hurt worse than he thought, as if the skin on his back was pierced with sharp blades. He also felt a heavy weight on his shoulder blades.

'Dammit, Bob! Go away!'

Loki tried to turn and spotted a fluffy black tail. Bob the cat must have walked in and thought it was a game. He wanted to catch and kill the flogger and landed on Loki's back, clawing him in the process.

'Stark, didn't I tell you to shut the door?' Loki barked, helplessly writhing on the bed to encourage Bob to leave or at least hide the claws. 'Get him off me!'

'Come, Bob, we do need some privacy,' Tony explained and lifted the pet of his accidental prey.

Loki waited for Bob to be carried outside of the bedroom and for the flogging to continue. Tony returned, having bribed Bob with a handful of treats.

'He was so sorely disappointed,' Tony remarked as he examined Loki's skin. 'No blood. Do you want me to carry on?'

'Yes.'

Two hard blows later, Loki was finally getting into the mood. Just then they heard scratching. Bob ate his snacks and wanted to play with his humans or at least be in the same room. Loki knew what was about to happen and groaned loudly to muffle the sound. No use, he had to be deaf not to hear Bob's cries. To Tony, it was 'muaw muaw' but Loki swore Bob sobbed out 'ma-ma'. Loki's maternal instinct didn't let him ignore the pleading, even though he knew very well that Bob was not his son. As infuriating as it was, he was impressed with cats' manipulation techniques. No other animal learnt to imitate the sounds of human babies to get the attention of adults. Bob cried harder and Loki's heart was convinced it was a child urgently needing his attention. There was no way he could lie still when a baby cried for him.

'This is hopeless. Stark, untie me and let Bob in.'

Bob was overjoyed when he was granted the permission to join his humans. He purred and rubbed his cheeks against Loki's face. Such a loveable, affectionate creature, Loki instantly forgave him that 'mama' thing. Bob didn't handle loneliness well, perhaps due to the fact that he had been abandoned as a tiny kitten. When Tony and Loki took him home, he had been so terrified he didn't want to leave the carrier. Gentle voices, generous amounts of raw meat and cat milk convinced Bob the kitten to give that new, strange place and those two men a chance. Tony had never had a real pet and discovered what he was missing. Fur in his hair, his food, in his mouth and on his clothes, half eaten moths left for him to finish and a spoilt rotten, fat cat pretending he was starving. Even his intrusiveness was deemed cute. Bob was the real master manipulator.

**Author's Note:**

> My cat Pasztecik says 'mama' and it's hard to ignore. Should we be worried by how clever and manipulative cats can be?


End file.
